


99

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: For the Corrupt the Fluff/Fluff the Angst prompt fill "Pearl having fun attending a human birthday party"





	99

**Author's Note:**

> I ... I am so sorry about this one, guys.

Pearl watched from the kitchen.

It was hard being here today. On the one hand, she never wanted this day to come. To be reminded of the passage of time.

On the other hand, this was a victory. Another year. Another year together.

She walked to the living room, cake in hand and smiled at the white haired woman that sat on the couch, frail hands in her lap.

Pearl lit the candles on the cake. Steven had two 9 shaped candles for this occasion.

She gently set the cake down, smiling sadly at her wife.

“Happy birthday, Sheena …”


End file.
